1. Field
The invention relates to improved medical device delivery systems and methods for positioning a medical device at a desired location in a body lumen. More specifically, the invention relates to improved medical device delivery systems and methods for maintaining the longitudinal position of a medical device during deployment at a desired location in a body lumen.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Medical procedures that treat conditions endovascularly often require that a medical device be delivered to a treatment region in a compressed configuration. The device must then be expanded to a treatment configuration to contact the vasculature. Often, these devices are compressed by a sheath during delivery. When the sheath is retracted from the device, the device begins to expand. This expansion can occur prior to completely removing the sheath, such that, a distal portion of the medical device expands while the proximal portion of the medical device is still compressed by the sheath.
As a result of the expansion, the medical device may move or shift at the treatment region. Fluids and other conditions at the treatment region may also cause the medical device to move or shift. This shifting and/or moving can make it difficult to effectively position the medical device at the treatment site.
As such, there is a need for a medical device system that minimizes movement and stabilizes a medical device during deployment at a treatment site.